We break up and make up'
by amber'xx
Summary: Different ending for Series 4 episode 20. What if everything went wrong... Chlo/Donte    One shot, please R&R!


Set Series 4 episode 20 before the choir competition, what could have happened on that day...

Hope you like:) always looking for new ideas for WLR stories :D. -Thanks for the idea Victoria, you babe! xD

* * *

><p>It was a dark and drizzly day in late November. Despite the horrid weather everyone one at Waterloo Road was in a brilliant mood. The atmosphere was ecstatic, as pupils filled onto the coach even Grantly Budgen was in a good mood! The coach slowly pulls off... Pupils cheer as they head out the gates. Banners filling the spar coach seats...<p>

Look at you! You look really excited about this choir thing.' Steph Haydock says while slumping down beside Grantly who had his head inside a racing paper.

Grantly lets out a small cackle...I'm more excited about it being the last day of term' He says, giving a small wink.

Steph nods 'Oh I see' she smiles, as proud head Rachel Mason strolls pass her seat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the coach begins to pull up at the city hall. Donte and Chlo wonder through Waterloo Road car park for there last time. Chlo slowly fastened her newly born daughter into the back seat, giving her a small brown teddy bear to play with- The teddy bear her mum had once given her when she was young.<p>

'Everyone ready?' Donte called out jumping into the driving seat. 'Were ready!' Chlo replys a massive grin covering her face.

They set off down the road, the window wipers going mad as the rain comes down faster and faster...

'I can't believe we won't be going back to Waterloo Road, it's so weird.' Donte says, facing Chlo who's unfastened her seat belt to apply lipstick.

'Yeah...' Chlo replys, slowly and delicately applying ruby red lipstick to her upper lip.

Donte laughs, as they come to a main road Donte flys over a speed bump. Sending Chlo's lipstick flying. She sighs reaching down, and starts rummaging.

'Almost there' Donte announces, just as baby Izzie starts to howl. Chlo cocks her head, smiling at her daughter. 'Ssh, were almost there' She says in a smoothing tone...' Izzie doesn't stop shrieking. Her face turning the same colour as her mums lipstick.

'Pull over a sec, Donte.' Chlo orders not being able to see her daughter unhappy. Donte sighs but nods, the screaming blowing his ear drums. He slowly comes to a stop in a quiet country lane. Chlo goes to jump out the car when Donte touches her leg, 'Stay there and find your lipstick I'll go sort her out' he offers like a true gentleman.

Donte slips from his seat heading round, swinging open the door. 'Sssh' He says slowly lifting her out of her carrier. Rocking her side to side.

'Oh hi Tom' Chlo says into her brand new £200 phone, lovingly brought by the very man.

'Where are you? I thought you were coming?' Tom asks, in a fatherly panicky tone.

'We've just have to stop off, we'll be there in 10' Chlo replies, as Izzies shrieking begins to fade.

* * *

><p>Un aware to the pair of new parents, a very furious Ralph Mellor was only yards away- flying down the road doubling the speed limit.<p>

Donte stood on the edge of the country lane holding his darling daughter in his arms, while his wife sat in the passenger seat happily chatting away. In a split second that all change none's life to be the same again.

Raplh Mellor's car flew threw the air colliding and completely demolishing Chlo's car sending it tumbling over and over. You could say it was hell on earth, it all happened so quickly. Petrol dripped from the two cars. A fire waiting to happened. Narrowly missing Donte and Izzie.

Donte turned his body, wincing at the sight, his heart thumping. The whole thing happened so quicky his entire body shook, almost paralysed with fear. Braving through it all knowing that he had to do what ever possible he could-despite the fact his whole body shook he slowly pulled out his phone- dialling 999.

He told them what happened in double quick time before slowly lowering his daughter to a safe space and diving in to save the love of his life. He climbed up the wreckage he could hear Chlo's phone beeping like crazy 'CHLO CHLO?' A frantic Tom called. He quickly jumped through the shattered glass, painfully cutting his legs. He spotted a limp figure...Chlo. She layed limply in the long grass her hair blowing in the winter breeze. He pulled his way through, tears splashing down his face. He came to Chlo, her face so pale. Face unrecognisable... Her fresh white blouse now a red stained one. Blood gushing from her face. Carefully as possible he lifted her with his cut arms... Pulling her away from the wreckage. He layed her down on the ground as the relieving sound of sirens could be heard in the distance...

* * *

><p>'AND NOW PLEASE WELCOME WATERLOO ROAD SCHOOL ONTO STAGE!' The jolly female presenter called out into a microphone, as they filed onto the stage and a nervous looking Matt took his place in front of the stage.<p>

'CHLO! CHLO!' Tom yelled down the phone, sweat dripping from his head.

'Tom, she's probably just dropped her phone and broke it...come on look were on!' Rachel told him, grinning. 'COME ON WATERLOO ROAD!' She cheered.

A limp and near lifeless Chlo was wheeled through the hospital corridors, as Donte was pulled away from her medics desperately trying to sort out his wounds. 'NO!' He yelled, whacking them off- Chlos screams filling his head the screeching, the bang...Tears Uncontrollably rolling down his damp bloody face, blurring his vision...'Please' he begged. Now on his knees. 'Why...'

* * *

><p>'WHY...WHY...' The choir began to sing in perfect harmony as everyone stood on there feet clapping.<p>

Pulling there blazers off they continue to sing together. 'Tell me why...'

'We stick together like family's do...' They continue to belt out.

Rachel I've got to go, find out where Chlo is...' Tom told Rachel who was stood on one of the chairs waving her hands about a huge grin on her face.

Tom slides off pulling out his phone he tries to call Donte...'No answer'

* * *

><p>'Chlo...Chlo!' Donte screams, dashing to her bedside resting her head on her stomach. 'Tell me why...'<p>

He takes her cold limp hand, she tightly clinges onto his hand. 'You won't leave me, I mean you can't Izzies just down the corridor... She..she needs her mum Chlo you can't...you won't I need you everyone does!' He feels her strong grip on his hand loosen. As if she was letting go, letting go of live, not being able to hold on any longer despite how hard she tried.

'Beep, beep, beep!'

Doctors rush into the tiny room, dragging Donte out leaving him curled up on the corridor floor. All alone with none to hold.

* * *

><p>'One true family' They sing together, clicking along. 'We break up and make up like family's doooo'<p>

* * *

><p>'PLEASE!' Donte screams banging at the doors. Gigantic men restraining him, 'NOW!' a voice screams from within.<p>

'Beeeeeeeeep' Calmly a voice annouces 'time of death... 2.56'


End file.
